Printers that have a wireless communication function are disclosed in, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a printer in which an antenna is mounted to a place that allows the antenna to rotate with the rotation of a cover on the top surface of the printer main body, and, when in use, the antenna is rotated with the rotation of the cover to an erect position with respect to a plane on which the printer main body is set up, whereas the antenna is pressed by the cover and housed in a receiving space formed in the cover when not in use.
In Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a printer in which a plurality of connectors having the same shape and connected to an input/output circuit of the printer are provided at difference places in a printer housing, and a slot module for a card-type wireless module with a built-in antenna is selectively connected to one of the plurality of connectors.